


Guys Night

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Aaron is the matchmaker, Alcohol, Cuddling, Desire, Game Night, Grinding, Lots of alcohol, Lust, M/M, Nick was never married, Sexual Language, Strip Poker, Stripping, bottom!zak, drunk, entirely shameless grinding, explicit sexual situations, game, top!Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: It’s guys night for the GA Crew and Aaron has some tricks up his sleeve for his unsuspecting best friends.





	Guys Night

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/24620232988/in/dateposted-public/)

    Nick should have guessed something was up when Aaron gave him that look. You know, the innocent look he gives when he says he has no idea what you are talking about. Having been friends with him the longest, Nick should have guessed. But, it was too late now as he tossed back another shot of hard liquor.

Nick usually was not one for whiskey, scotch, and the likes, for he much rather preferred beer, but Aaron was persistent, in fact more persistent than usual, and Nick was drinking shot after shot. It reminded Nick of that one episode that he and Zak had decided to do a shot challenge in the middle of an interview. The two of them had the worst hangover that night, which forced the Crew to move Lockdown Night to the next day. Nick could still hear Aaron’s loud laughter from the other side of the hotel door as it resounded in his head.

“Hey, youuuuu guuuyyyss,” Billy slurred as he stumbled into the living room, a half empty bottle of vodka in his hand. Jay followed behind him, but was standing up on his two legs far more better than Billy was.

“BILLA!” Aaron shouted a slang version of Billy’s name.

Billy smiled brightly, eyes sparkling like his vodka bottle, “Aaruuuuunnnnn!”

“Where’s Zak? I thought he was coming!”

“He had to wrap something up at the office,” Jay responded for Billy, “You know how he is. Work first, play later.”

Nick smiled at the words, butterflies floating in his stomach at Jay’s words. Zak was coming and so that meant _another night of shameless flirting_ , he thinks to himself as Aaron laughs, “Too true. Well! Let’s get more pissed drunk, while we wait for him!”

Billy rose up in cheer, stumbling into Jay, who laughed and held up his friend. Aaron turned on his feet and drifted into the kitchen to grab more liquor. Nick was left with his empty shot glass in the living room, brown eyes staring at the front door. He was waiting for his best friend to come walking in, all swagger and black, looking like Hell dropped him off at the front porch for Nick’s pleasure. Holding back the possessive growl, Nick told himself that it was the liquor talking, but was he _that_ drunk already?

Suddenly, the front door opened and Nick found himself staring at his best friend. Zak was completely covered in black, as was usual for the man, with his long trench coat and baggy jeans. His clothes hid his body, all the muscle that lay underneath, save for the tight fitting dark grey shirt underneath. Licking his lips, Nick stared hungrily at the muscles that shifted under the fabric.

“Hey, Nick.”

Nick abruptly raised his eyes to meet Zak’s, “Hey, Zak.”

“Zakkkkkkkkyyyyy!” Billy had returned to the room, but he now had a whiskey bottle in his hand. Jay trailed after him with Aaron on his tail, hands full of more scotch bottles. Zak laughed at the sight.

“Well, if I had known this was going to be a party, I would have brought some fun with me,” the older man commented snidely.

Aaron, a smirk forming on his face, pushed a whiskey bottle into Zak’s face, “Oh, I brought the fun this time, Mr. I-Know-I’m-So-Hot.”

_He is Mr. I’m-So-Hot_ , Nick helplessly thinks, the thought entering his mind as quickly as it exited.

Zak rolled his eyes and took the bottle, taking a heavy swig of the liquor. Nick’s eyes zeroing in on the older man’s throat, he watched as the Adam’s Apple bob. How many times had Nick imagined licking, biting, and sucking on that thick column of flesh? He wanted to mark it to show the world that Zak was his and only his.

“What do you have in mind then, Aaron?”

Nick knew from that look, that glistening of his eyes, that they were in for a long night. Aaron smirked, “I dare ya, Zachary Bagans, to strip poker.”

Nick’s eyes practically bulged from their eye sockets. Not that he minded the idea. Any way of getting Zak’s shirt off was okay by him, but Nick just was not expecting it from Aaron. Billy and Jay, however, rose up in cheer. They were just happy to be drinking.

Zak burst into laughter, “Woah, come one, Aaron. We’re all guys, here.”  
    Aaron barked back, “My point exactly. It’s a challenge,” and he stepped toward the older man, “Too chicken, Bagans?”

Zak’s laughter faded and he stared intently at Aaron. A smirk forming, he responded, “Never, Goodwin,” and spinning on his feet, he made his way over to the living room area, brushing past Nick as he went.

A rush of cologne wafted into his nose, a heavy and masculine scent that sent his head spinning and his mouth salivating. Nick followed closely behind, making sure to pick the seat opposite Zak. He did not want to seem desperate and, besides, this gave him a great view of the older man. Aaron plucked a packet of cars from his bookshelf and plopped himself down in the middle of the one couch next to Zak. Nick rolled his eyes, _the cheeky bastard was prepared_. Well, it was too late to pull out, so Nick decided to go along for the ride. Billy and Jay sat next to Nick, Jay holding Billy up, but barely. Shuffling the deck, Aaron handed out their cards and Nick looked at his set. It was not too bad. He had a couple of options, but he would have to draw.

Clearing his throat, Aaron laid out the rules, “Okay. Normal rules for poker, except there is no dealer and every time you lose, you remove a piece of clothing.”

Billy raised his hand suddenly after, like a kid, and when Aaron nodded to him, he burped loudly before continuing to talk. It was more of a fit of giggles though, “I only have,” hiccup, “three pieces of clothing on,” another hiccup.

“Oh well,” Zak responds, “I guess you’ll be the first to get naked.”

_Woah_ , Nick thinks suddenly, _Where did that come from? Wait!_ Nick stares intently at Zak and then at Billy, _Was there something going between the two of them?_

Billy started giggling uncontrollably. He was extremely drunk as he responded, “Alrighty then! Let’s get this party started!” and then fell back onto the couch, vodka bottle falling from his grasp and clanging against floor.

Jay surged forward to him, making sure he was okay, before turning to the rest of them, “Just passed out.”

Aaron sighed, “Shame. I was hoping for five. Oh well! But, let’s get this game going.”

Nick turned his attention back to his cards, refusing to let them shift upward to stare at Zak. He did not have that bad of a deck, only having two options, “Okay. Who’s going first?”

“Since I came up with the idea, I’ll go first,” Aaron announced as he placed the partial deck in the middle of their small group, the deck that they would draw from every single round. Placing two cards down next to the deck, Aaron drew two more. Zak went next, placing only one card down, and Nick’s eyes narrowed in one the long fingers. _What did he have up his sleeve_? Going next, Nick decided to mirror Zak and only place on card down. As Jay drew next, Nick stared at his new set of cards. He had a Straight, but it was a low one; Nick had a very low chance of winning this round.

“Okay. Let’s see, gentleman,” Aaron was smirking again.

Nick placed his cards down, “Straight.”

“Straight,” Aaron responded by placing a higher set of numbers than Nick.

“Straight,” Jay placed his own set down, a set of numbers that fell on top both of Nick’s and Aaron’s set.

Turning to look at Zak, Nick saw he had a smirk on his face as well. _Oh no_ , “Flush,” and the smug bastard put his five cards down on the table.

_Fuck_.

Nick’s eyes fell on Zak’s again. Those sapphire eyes sparkling like inlaid jewels and damn did he want to kiss that smug look off his face. Leaning back on his haunches, Zak’s eyes were staring at Nick, “Okay. Strip your first piece of clothing, gentleman.”

Nick sighed, refusing to take his gaze away from Zak’s. He always enjoyed a challenge and he was not about to let Zak win. Finger fumbled blindly around his waist and Nick watched Zak’s sapphire eyes shift downward; the younger man felt like he was on display and it was arousing as hell. Nick unclasped his belt buckle and pulled the leather from its sheath, placing it on the floor beside him.

Nick tore his eyes away from Zak to Aaron and Jay. The bald man had pulled his shirt off and Jay had gone straight for his pants. It seemed that Jay was growing as extremely drunk as Billy was as he was giggling up a storm at the sight of a bare chested Aaron.

Aaron glared before shuffling the pile and dealing the cards again. Nick turned his attention to his cards and refused to smile at his lucky hand. Only one card and he would have a Full House. It was a good set of cards. Repeating the round before, Nick placed one card down and grabbed another. It was a perfect match and Nick felt his heart throb in celebration.

As soon as the drawing part was down, Aaron took a large swig of his beer, downing almost half of it in one swig. At the rate he was going, Nick knew he would be drunk in the next round, “Okay, brooooosssss,” Aaron drew it his words, “Show your cards.”

Nick went first, placing his cards down, he smiled triumphantly, “Full House.”

Everyone sighed in defeat, even Zak Bagans, and threw their cards into a pile in the middle. It seems like Nick was the winner and he watched Zak especially as his fingers fumbled around his waist, deciding whether to remove his shirt or his pants, since he was not wearing his coat anymore and had no belt on. Then, suddenly, Zak smirked and toed off his shoes, placing those to the side.

_Damn it._

“Good idea, Zzzzzaaaaak,” Aaron slurred as he also took his shoes off.

Glancing at Jay, Nick saw that he was going straight for his shirt, shoes be damned. He was definitely going to lose by the end of this game. It made Nick laugh.

“Next round,” Nick called out and turned his attention to Aaron.

The younger man reached for the deck, taking another swig of beer, and shuffled and dealt. Looking at his cards, Nick saw he ended up with a bad hand. There was absolutely nothing that he could possibly go with. So he placed three cards down and drew three more. Mentally cursing himself, Nick knew he was not going to win this round.

“Hands, boys,” Zak responded as everyone drew.

Zak placed his down first, a set of two pairs; Aaron held a three of a kind. Nick sighed and threw his cards into a pile; Jay followed closely behind. Aaron burst into a victory cheer and downed the rest of his beer. Turning to Zak, Nick waited for his move, and, sensing this, Zak’s hands went to his shirt. Nick mirrored him, having already removed his shoes when he arrived at Aaron’s house. Tearing his gaze away, Nick instead focused on removing his shirt. Should he go slow or fast? Deciding on slow, just for the thrill of it, he lifted his shirt above his head, making sure his muscles stretched underneath his pale skin.

Tossing the shirt to the side with his belt, Nick dared to look at Zak. The other man was completely barechested, muscles completely mouth watering as they were highlighted by the low light of the living room. The black tattoos on his inner arm and upper biceps were bold and emphasized the smooth and sinewy arms; and Zak’s collarbones were sharp, a triangle that led down to the detailed six-pack, which further led to the delectable and teasing lines, as they disappeared into his jeans, that made up his pelvis. Nick tried not to stare, but Zak was doing it to him, too, though he did not know this as he was too busy staring at the older male.

Aaron began to laugh, “ANOTHER ROUND BEFORE I PASS OUT, BOYS!” he exclaimed and drew the pair from their staring contest with one another.

Nick reached for his card deck, unaware of Zak’s stare. Having worked out for the past six years, it was finally showing. Skinny arms were now thick and smooth from muscles, but he was not overly muscular like Zak was. While Zak looked like he could give one hell of a night to whoever he chose, Nick looked like he was made for sex, looked like he could make love.

Staring at his deck, Nick saw he was going to lose again. Suddenly, there was the sound of two people snoring and Nick looked up to see Jay had fallen asleep, leaning against Billy. Rolling his eyes, he returned his attention to the game. It was down to the three of them again.

“Cardzzzzzz,” Aaron slurred.

Nick tossed his card into a pile, “Nothing.”

“High card,” Zak called out.

“HA!” Aaron screamed loudly in Zak’s face as he slammed his cards onto the table, “Two pairs!”

Nick sighed, “Do we have to continue, Aaron?”

“Yes, Groff!” Aaron turned his attention to him, “Pants off.”

Nick rolled his eyes and listened to his best friend. Standing up, Nick reached for the button and zipper; in his peripheral vision, he watched Zak stand up as well, stripping himself of his pants. When he sat back down, both men were left in their boxers, or in Zak’s case, his briefs.

_Fuck_.

Nick had to place a mental blinder on his eyes. He was really starting to hate Aaron as he was now going to be driving home with a raging hard on, but he was ending up with more material to get off with tonight than perhaps he would ever have. So, maybe he should not entirely hate Aaron. Turning his attention to said man, he practically felt his blood boil as he was passed out drunk on the couch, leaning against Billy on his other side. Was this Aaron’s master plan? To get his friends to completely strip themselves of clothes and then let nature do the work? Well, it seemed so.

Nick turned to Zak, who was staring at him again. Sapphire eyes drinking in everything before him; Nick was doing everything in his power to not stand up and jump his best friend… everything….

“Nick,” his name was thick and low in Zak’s voice.

It was the same tone he used when he was worried about Nick, a longing and a desire. Nick never thought much of those moments. _I mean, it’s what friends do, right?_ Wrong.

Nick felt his body respond to the call and he stood up, walking toward the other man on the couch. What would have been a trip of about two feet, felt like two hundred feet. Zak’s piercing gaze was like knives of hot pleasure shooting into his skin, radiating his desire for the older man. Raising his hand, the one with the cross tattooed into his finger, he reached out for Nick and the younger man walked into it, the hand grasping his hip.

Feeling his breath catch in his throat, Zak pulled Nick down to him, forcing Nick to shoot his hand out. It landed on the couch, in the space by Zak’s head, and their heads were so close together. Nick could not take his gaze away from the older man’s. They had done this staring contest before in the dark, when neither of them thought they were looking, but there was something different in this gaze. It was wonder and an insatiable lust.

Only Nick was the cure.

Only Zak was the cure.

“Zak,” Nick breathed against the older man’s lips, brown eyes falling to those lips before looking back at the sapphire gems.

Surging forward, Zak captured Nick’s lips with his own, a moan of relief and desire escaping from their kiss. Who it belonged to, though, was a mystery to both of them. For all they know, it could have come from both of them.

Their kiss was experimental at first. Zak testing Nick for any signs of resistance and reluctance. Then it grew into nips as Zak bit Nick’s bottom lip softly before bolting forward again to suck on it gently. Nick’s free hand ran up the side Zak’s neck, following the arch of his throat up into his hair, finger tips tangling in the dark hair, and growled into the older man’s mouth. Zak pushed against Nick’s lips in response, like he was trying to inhale the younger man, like Nick was the last air he would ever breathe.

Nick was the first to pull away, lips kissing along Zak’s strong jawline to his ear. There he whispered sensually, a low timber that sent desire racing hot in the older man’s veins, “We should probably not do this here with the guys next to us.”

Zak chuckled lightly, blue eyes glancing to their friends beside them before returning to Nick’s heated gaze, “Probably not.”

And Zak bolted forward, snatching another heated kiss from Nick. It was quick as Zak pulled away, chest heaving from the lack of oxygen, “What do you suggest?”

Nick smirked, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to Zak’s swollen lips, “There’s the guest room,” and touched Zak’s lips against his own again, moaning softly at the feeling of finally touching him.

Zak was chuckling again and Nick pulled away, his face screaming offense. The older man, however, soothed it away with a gentle kiss, “Eager, are we, Nick?”

Nick blushed pink, “I’ve waited long enough.”

“How long?” the tone was a challenge.

“Five years.”

Zak smirked, “Six.”

“What?”

“Six years.”

Nick felt stupid at not realizing it sooner, “How? Why?”

Zak gently touched the side of Nick’s face, staring into those precious brown eyes of his, “Why not?”

Nick felt his cheeks burst into more color as he nuzzled into the hand and abruptly stand up. Holding a hand down to his best friend, “Come with me.”

Zak smiled brightly, dimples forming in his cheeks as he took the hand and pulled himself off the couch, “Always, Groff.”  
    Nick led them away from their passed out friends and to the guest bedroom. It was taking everything in Nick’s power once again not to turn around and push Zak against the wall and make out with him there instead of on the bed, but logic of this being their first time won. Perhaps this would not be their only time and that sent Nick’s heart racing further.

Dragging Zak into the room, Nick took control of him, pushing him down on the bed, his body bouncing on the box springs. Nick smirked, teeth bright with a dangerous glint, as he stalked toward the older male, crawling across his body, never breaking eye contact. Zak surged forward, patience be gone, as he connected their lips again in a heated kiss; it was all they wanted, all they needed, to feel that burning desire racing across their flesh as fingertips danced across skin. Goosebumps fell on Zak’s skin in the wake of Nick’s rough touch. It felt like a spirit had ignited a force field of pure energy around them.

Digging his fingers into Zak’s hair, he pulled the younger man closer to him and moaned into his mouth at the feeling of Nick’s skin against his own. It was antagonizing, wanting and needing him closer, but there was nothing left between them. There was a deadly desire for both of them to be one, like their souls were trying to return to each other. Zak had heard of souls being this way, but he could never imagine he was one of them.

Slowly, Nick trailed his fingertips down Zak’s sides and down his hips, more goosebumps appearing in his wake, his flesh twitching at the feeling. Nick continued down his track, this time taking Zak’s briefs with him. Tearing his lips from the older man’s, Nick kissed an agonizing trail down his marbled chest, nipping slightly at some of the flesh.

“Nick,” Zak threw his head back, a breathless moan falling from his mouth, and his eyes fell shut to wallow in the intense feeling.

The younger male pulled the briefs down his muscular legs, throwing them to a corner of the guest room. As he stood up, Nick pulled his boxers down as well, brown eyes never leaving the Adonis body on the bed. Once he disposed of his own boxers, Nick crawled back up Zak’s body, kissing as much of exposed flesh as he could; the taste of Zak like sugar in his mouth and Nick wanted more. Nick’s body slid into the juncture of Zak’s legs, who wrapped them around his hips, and bucked his hips gently, moaning at the feeling of Nick’s hardening cock against his own.

“Zak,” Nick captured his lips with his own, rocking against the older man’s hips slowly.

“Please,” Zak begged against Nick’s lips.

“Shhhh,” Nick hushed him and continued rocking against Zak, trying to find the sweet spot for both of them.

With each brush, Zak felt his breath increase, chest heaving. Digging his fingers into Nick’s shoulder, he tried to bring impossibly closer, drunk on the smell of sex growing heavier and heavier with each passing second. Zak rolled his hips against Nick’s pelvis, his muscles growing taunt.

“We... don’t have…. lube... We can’t-,” Nick’s voice was breathless as he explained their situation.

“It’s fine,” Zak replied back, his hand grasping the back of Nick’s neck, and brought him to his lips, crushing them together in a brutal kiss. Nick moaned, his hips growing slightly erratic as he tried to keep pace, “As long…,” another bruising kiss, “As I have…,” Zak sighed as Nick released his lips and traveled down his throat, “You.”

Nick gasped, hips bucking forward, giving Zak one hell of a ride and, if he had been a lesser man, he might have spent himself there, but he did not and neither did Nick. Giving open mouthed kisses to the thick column of flesh, Nick’s kisses left hot saliva, which cooled in the air conditioned room, sending shivers of desire down his spine. Zak arched his back off the bed, throat bared to the awaiting mouth that belonged to his best friend.

Suddenly, Nick bucked his hips harshly, causing Nick’s cock to forcefully grind against Zak’s own, and bit down on the side of Zak’s throat. He gasped, eyes practically rolling into the back of his skull at the intense pleasure.

“Nick,” Zak cried out, “I’m so close, dude!”

“I know,” Nick panted in his ear.

“Do that again,” he commanded in response, that same tone that he used during lockdowns, and that was dangerous. Nick felt his cock jump at the dominance Zak was asserting. Zak felt this. Grasping Nick’s head, he brought the younger man to face him, sapphire eyes piercing his chocolate brown. He bucked his hips sharply as he said, “Do it again.”

Nick moaned loudly, eyes falling shut, and he jerked his hips forward, his movements completely erratic as he was focused on only the feeling and reaching that point of absolute pleasure. His head fell forward as Zak’s hands grasped the younger man’s back, holding onto him closely as that point finally hit the pair.

Lips fumbling, Nick gasped into his best friend’s mouth, “Shit.”

“Nick!” Zak screamed as his back arched off the bed, legs wrapping tighter around Nick’s waist, crushing their bodies together as their cock’s shot their cum onto their navels and thighs.

As the final wave of pleasure wafted from their bodies, they lay together on Aaron’s guest bed, wrapped tightly around one another, skin growing sticky from their combined essence. Zak stared at the ceiling, his fingers threading through Nick’s sweaty hair, a soft smile on his face. Cheek pressed to Zak’s chest, Nick listened to the steady heartbeat of his best friend, breath caressing the tanned skin. There they stayed till they fell asleep, comforted by each other’s embrace and the dull ache of sex between their thighs.

 


End file.
